Chat alors !
by Dororo03
Summary: Un Harry qui court dans les couloirs, un Draco qui le poursuit. Comment cela peut il bien se terminer ?


_Bonjour tout le monde...ou bonsoir, cela dépendra de quand vous lirez ceci :p_

_Tout d'abord ceci est un HP/DM, donc pour ceux que ça déplairait...la sortie est sur la flêche en haut à gauche ou bien la croix blanche en haut à droite. Alors __**Homophobes**__ du balai !!!_

_Comme à chaque fois, les persos ne sont pas à moi, sinon je n'aurais pas fini le tome sept avec un épilogue aussi...aussi...aussi pas comme je le voulais quoi, c'est à dire sans HP/DM :p_

_C'est le deuxième OS que j'ai écrit et c'est le premier __**LEMON**__ que je fais, c'est pour cela que j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis._

_Donc les couples, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, c'est un Harry/Draco ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne :p ), il y a aussi un Hermione/Ginny ( mais seulement en sous-entendu )._

_Ron est un peu OOC ( ben oui, il est presque intelligent :p oulala chui missante ! LOL )_

_**Allez bonne lecture !**_

**CHAT ALORS !!!**

Aujourd'hui, était un jour comme les autres. Le professeur Snape dans son cachot, enlevait des points aux premières années de Gryffondor, Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite, soignait un poulain sombral, et, Dumbledore mangeait des bonbons au citron tout en faisant des tresses à sa barbe !

Comme les autres ?

Non !

Celui que l'on appelait l'élu, " appelait " car le seigneur des ténèbres est mort ; pas tué par Harry Potter, non ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est rompu le cou en glissant sur sa peluche Ducky en forme de canard ! Ah ! Il est beau le grand lord noir ! Donc, Harry Potter courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, poursuivit par un grand blond dénommé Draco Malfoy, le seul l'unique.

- Potter ! Je ne vais pas te courir après dans tout Poudlard ! cria celui-ci.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre Malfoy ! lui répliqua Harry.

- Peut-être pas, mais comme je suis préfet-en-chef, c'est à moi qu'on a demandé de te ramener en cours. rappela le blond tout en continuant de se rapprocher d'Harry. D'ailleurs celui-ci était en train de maudire Neville d'avoir eu la brillante idée de rater son sort et de se fait, de s'être fait emmené à l'infirmerie par Hermione-préfète-en-chef-Granger.

- Trop aimable à eux, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Donc, tu peux retourner en cours et leur di...

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase, car Draco l'avait rattrapé et plaqué contre un mur.

- Putain, Malfoy lâche moi ! ordonna Harry en essayant de se dégager.

- Pas avant que tu m'es expliqué pourquoi tu t'es enfui du cours de McGo. exigea Draco.

- Sûrement pas ! De toute façon ça ne te regardes pas ! dit Harry. Maintenant, laisse moi partir...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

En effet, le blond venait de placer son genou droit entre les jambes du brun et avait relevé les bras d'Harry au dessus de sa tête et les maintenaient serrés par les poignets d'une seule main. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et dans un souffle, à peine plus perceptible qu'un murmure, lui dit :

- Oh ! Mais mon cher, quand un Malfoy veut savoir quelque chose, tout les moyens sont bons pour l'obtenir.

Harry frissona quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco contre son oreille.

Dire qu'il était parti de cours car la jalousie le rongeait. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Parkinson se coller à Draco. Et oui, Harry Potter était fou amoureux de sa némésis. Il avait enfin compris que le sentiment qui lui emplissait le coeur n'était pas de la haine mais de l'amour. Et voir Parkinson s'accrocher à Malfoy, comme un chewing-gum à une basket, le mettait dans un tel état de rage qu'il pourrait faire des gestes qu'il regretterait plus tard.

- Ne cherches pas Malfoy, je ne te dirais rien. répondit Harry en réprimant un nouveau frisson.

Draco, toujours la bouche à côté de l'oreille d'Harry, sortit une langue mutine qui commença à lécher le lobe du brun. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua, et son coeur manqua quelques battements, quand la langue se fit plus audacieuse et qu'elle descendit le long de sa jugulaire.

_Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cela ? _

_Mais pas comme ça. _

_Malfoy ne faisait-il pas que jouer avec lui ?_

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du brun qui dit à Draco d'un ton suppliant :

- Ma...Malfoy, lâche moi.

Intrigué par le ton de la voix de Potter, Draco se redressa. Et quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de celui-ci, il se recula d'un air effrayé en lâchant les poignets d'Harry. Quand celui-ci fut libre, il s'assit contre le mur, entoura ses jambes avec ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux tout en continuant de sangloter.

- Oh merde, putain ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. paniqua Draco. Pardon Harry, pardonne moi.

Harry releva la tête et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

_Ne venait-il pas de l'appeller Harry ? _

_Et de s'excuser ? _

_Alors que tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais !_

Draco, lui, ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Voir Potter devant lui...sans défense...mais lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de celui-ci, son coeur s'était serré et il s'était senti mal.

Maintenant les deux garçons se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Un regard bleu-métallique inquiet contre un regard vert-émeraude interrogatif. Puis Harry prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, Harry réitéra sa demande autrement :

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu continues à me faire du mal, alors que moi, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est t'oublier.

Au fur et à mesure de la phrase, sa voix baissait, pour finir par un murmure.

Harry remit sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura en silence. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il sentit qu'on se déplaçait. Il se disait que maintenant qu'il savait, que lui, Harry Potter, l'aimait, Malfoy irait le raconter à ses amis Serpentards et ils se fouteraient de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

C'est pour ça qu'il fut bien surpris, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le serrait contre un corps chaud. Une main vint lui relever le visage, et il se retrouva face à deux orbes scintillantes, tandis qu'une deuxième main se mit à essuyer ses larmes. Puis, leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, tout d'abord d'un toucher chaste et délicat, puis plus demandant, lorsque Draco vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Harry et sortit sa langue pour la caresser et demander à retrouver sa camarade, ce que Harry s'empressa de lui accorder. S'entama alors, un ballet des plus sensuel, auquel vint s'ajouter les gémissements des deux protagonistes. Draco commençait à insinuer une main sous la chemise d'Harry, lorsque :

- MAOU ! fit Miss Teigne.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et lançèrent un regard noir à la chatte, qui partit sûrement avertir son maître que deux élèves traînaient dans les couloirs pendant les cours.

Draco se releva et tendit une main à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Lorsque Harry fut debout, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et celui-ci poussa un soupir de regret qui fit sourire le blond. Draco l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et lui dit :

- Salle sur demande, ce soir à vingt et une heure.

Et il partit en direction de son prochain cours. _De toute façon, ses amis lui rameneraient ses affaires en ne le voyant pas revenir._

Harry regarda s'éloigner la silhouette de celui qui a pris son coeur et lorsqu'elle disparut dans un couloir adjacent, se décida lui aussi à rejoindre sa salle de classe pour un cours de Sortilèges en commun avec les Serdaigles. Il regrettait soudainement de ne pas avoir plus de cours communs avec les Serpentards.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Salle sur demande, vingt heures quarante cinq.**

_ Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! Et quinze minutes en avance en plus ! C'est Snape qui ferait une syncope en me voyant en avance à un rendez-vous ! Et si il survit à ça, il succomberait en sachant avec QUI j'ai rendez-vous ! _Le sourire qu'avait Harry en pensant à la tête de Snape s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il pensa à Ron et à Hermione. _ MERDE ! Je les avais oublié dans l'histoire ! _[ nda : sympa le meilleur ami :p _ Vu comment ils détestent Draco...il faut dire qu'il leur rend bien aussi...ils risquent de très mal réagir _Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux émeraudes du Survivant. _ Mais je leur ferais oublier le Malfoy qu'ils connaissent et leur montrerais le Draco que j'ai appris à aimer ! _En disant cela, Harry avait pris une position de conquérant et des flammes brillaient dans ses yeux. C'est comme cela que Draco le découvrit en entrant dans la salle.

- Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois. dit-il. Je peux repasser plus tard.

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant d'attraper la manche de Draco qui s'était retourné, et de dire d'une toute petite voix :

- Non, reste. en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

- Voyons Harry, tu crois vraiment que j'allais partir, alors que mon fantasme le plus cher est juste sous mes yeux ?! déclara Draco avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, bien qu'il fut attendri de l'air du Gryffondor.

- Fan...fantasme ?! bégaya Harry en fixant Draco avec une touche d'ingrédulité dans le regard.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai presque fais l'amour dans le couloir cet après-midi, si ce n'est pour voir ton adorable visage tordu par le plaisir ? questionna Draco, tout en se demandant jusqu'où le rougissement, de l'homme qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière qui entourait son coeur, pouvait aller. Car oui, cela était possible qu'un Malfoy puisse aimer, bien que certains vous diront le contraire. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour SON Harry, comme il aimait le nommer, étaient fort. Bien qu'au début il pensait que c'était un autre degrès de la haine, il dût se rendre à l'évidence que lorsqu'il voyait Harry sourire à ses deux amis, d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux, il avait envie que ce sourire lui soit adressé.

Harry, quant à lui, se demandait si Draco l'aimait ou si il n'était qu'une conquête de plus à son palmarès. Car Draco avait dit " faire l'amour " et non pas " baisé " ou " prendre " ou un quelconque autre nom vulgaire.

- ...aime. dit Draco.

Harry se rendit compte que Draco était en train de parler et qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

- Hein ?! Tu peux répéter ? demanda Harry.

- Tu peux faire un effort. Je t'ouvres mon coeur, et toi, tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! C'est pas facile pour moi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

- Que tu ressens quoi ? demanda Harry qui espérait avoir bien compris.

- J'étais en train de te dire que je t'...répéta Draco, lorsque :

- MAOU ! fit Miss Teigne.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, et Draco explosa :

- PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce satané chat stupide ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous interrompt !

Pendant que Draco attrapait Miss Teigne par la peau du cou pour la jeter dehors, Harry était secoué par un fou rire qu'il essayait de retenir, et il se disait que décidément, son dragon était bien mignon lorsqu'il était énervé.

Lorsque Miss Teigne fut mise dehors, Draco se retourna et vit l'état de Harry.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je me casse.

Harry retrouva ses esprits, et se précipita sur Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Pardon. dit-il en le serrant plus fort. Ne pars pas.

Comme Draco ne peut résister à son brun, il fit la seule chose à faire et il referma ses bras autour du corps d'Harry après s'être retourné et il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. répondit Harry en relevant la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans la chemise du beau blond.

- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. continua Draco.

- Je l'espère. fit Harry en rapprochant son visage de celui de Draco.

- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la vie. précisa Draco.

- Tu as intérêt. termina Harry en franchissant la distance qui séparait leur deux bouches.

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient passionément, se faisant se mêler leur langue dans la danse connue des amoureux. Puis tout doucement ils s'effeuillèrent, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Se délectant de pouvoir sentir la peau de l'autre sous leurs doigts. Une fois nu, Draco serra Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était si beau, si parfait, si à lui. Ses mots touchèrent Harry autant qu'ils l'excitèrent. Il l'embrassa donc avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et Draco répondit activement au baiser tout en menant son partenaire jusqu'au lit situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa Harry tout doucement sur le matelas et reprit ses lèvres si tentantes. Puis il fit descendre sa bouche jusque dans le cou du brun et y laissa une marque, qui disait qu'il lui appartenait, sous les gémissements de plaisir de celui-ci. Harry ne voulant pas être inactif, commença à caresser le dos du blond en de longs mouvements sensuels.

Draco sortit de son exploration du cou du Gryffondor et descendit encore plus bas. Il arriva face au téton droit et le lécha, se repaissant des soupirs et des cris de plaisir du brun. Il fit subir le même traitement au téton gauche, ayant le droit aux mêmes réponses de la part d'un Harry perdu dans des sensations incroyables. Puis il descendit plus bas en embrassant de milliers de baisers brûlant le ventre de son homme et arriva enfin à sa destination finale. Là, s'ériger fièrement, l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous. Il souffla doucement dessus, faisant gémir d'anticipation Harry dont les yeux étaient à présents fixés sur Draco, puis il engloba en son entier le membre dur, faisant pousser à Harry un cri rauque. Les mains de celui-ci vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure platine du Serpentard et il regardait le blond s'activait sur son sexe tout en poussant des soupirs et des gémissements qui firent perdre la tête au blond.

Harry, perdu dans les limbes de l'extase, ne sentit pas s'infiltrer en lui le doigt de Draco. Celui-ci fit de lent mouvement de va et viens avant de faire entrer un second doigt. Sur ce coup là, Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif, pour finalement se laisser aller au plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de Draco toujours en activation, et oublia les deux doigts qui entamèrent un mouvement de ciseau dans le but d'étirer son anneau de chair jusque là encore inviolé. Satisfait du résultat obtenu, Draco introduit un troisième doigt qui procura des sensations encore inconnues jusque là à Harry. Il était tellement perdu dans le plaisir que lui donner Draco que lorsque celui-ci arrêta tout, il poussa un grognement de frustration qui fut vite étouffer par des lèvres chaudes. Draco se positionna à son entrer et lui demanda tout contre sa bouche d'une voix rauque :

- Prêt ?

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. Draco pénétra alors en lui aussi doucement que possible et patienta quelques secondes le temps que le brun s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois la douleur passée, se fut Harry qui entama la danse qui suivit par une vive poussée des reins. Draco poussa alors un cri lent et rauque qui excita Harry au plus au point ce qui lui fit se rapprocher des coups de reins en resserant ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco et en pressant les fesses du blond pour ressentir encore plus ses sensations merveilleuses. Draco regardait Harry se tordre de plaisir et il ressentit une bouffée de désir beaucoup plus violente ce qui le fit accélérer ses coup de reins. Il prit le sexe du brun dans sa main et commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses allers-venues en lui. Au bout de quelques instants de ce même traitement, Harry se sentit partir, et il explosa en criant le nom de son amant. Quand Draco ressentit l'anneau de chair se ressérer autour de lui, il vint à son tour dans un long râle.

Les deux garçons étaient à présent allongés sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration mais le sommeil les emportait peu à peu. C'est dans un dernier baiser et après un " _je t'aime "_ respectif qu'il eut raison d'eux.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le lendemain, quand nos deux amoureux arrivèrent main dans la main à la Grande Salle, cela provoqua plusieurs réactions.

Dumbledore souriait malicieusement et leur fit un clin d'oeil, McGonagall resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis se reprit et tenta de ranimer Snape qui s'était évanoui. La plupart des filles pleuraient et se demandaient pourquoi les beaux mecs étaient tous gay ?! La plupart des garçons s'en foutaient ou faisaient tout comme ; Luna marmonnait dans son coin à propos de deux parties qui faisaient un tout. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante, fut celle de Ron. Il resta plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, puis il se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui et quand il se redressa et le remarqua, il dit :

- Ben quoi ?! J'ai bien essayé que ça n'arrive pas mais apparemment...

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspend et continua de manger. Hermione étonnée lui demanda :

- Tu étais au courant ?!

Ron releva la tête et dit :

- Tu crois que je suis stupide ?! quelques toussotements se firent entendre dans la salle mais Ron préféra les ignorer. Je partage son dortoir, je suis son meilleur ami. J'ai bien vu la façon dont il regardait Malfoy.

- Moi je n'ai rien vu. dit Hermione doucement.

- Mais c'est vrai que ses derniers temps j'étais occupée à autre chose. ajouta t-elle en regardant Ginny qui lui fit un sourire coquin que personne ne remarqua.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu avais essayé que cela n'arrive pas. Mais comment tu t'y ais prit ? demanda Neville.

Ron lui fit un sourire mystérieux et répondit énigmatiquement :

- Quelques sortilèges adéquats, quelques promesses à la bonne " personne " et l'aide inconscient de Pattenrond.

- En quoi mon chat a pu t'aider ? questionna Hermione.

Quand Harry et Draco entendirent le mot " chat ", ils échangèrent un regard pendant que Ron répondait :

- Pas volontairement bien sûr. Merlin sait à quel point je peux haïr ce chat. Mais disons qu'il a bonne réputation auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

_**FIN**_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ???**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur mon premier lemon ( **_**toute critique est bonne à prendre ! **_**) et/ou sur l'OS en général ?!**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
